Wester Flack
Wester was a boy whom Larten Crepsly met while he was traveling with the Cirque du Freak as a boy. Larten encountered Wester in a village outside of where the Cirque was camped. Wester's family had been murdered by Murlough, the crazy Vampaneze the night before Larten had met him. Wester loathed the Vampaneze for many years after joining Larten and becoming a vampire. Wester learned soon after being blooded that Vampires did not out right kill Vampaneze, because the Vampires were trying to keep peace between the clans. However that did not stop Wester from having violent dreams of killing Murlough, or trying to spark a war against the Vampanese. Such dreams are what made Seba worry that someday Wester might die in a bloody battle due to the strong hatred he had for the Vampaneze. But as they traveled together Wester and Larten formed a brotherly bond, and that bond was helpful in taking away some of the pain from Larten after losing his cousin in the silk factory he worked in as a young boy. When Seba desided Wester and Larten were ready they travel to Vampire Mountain as new bloods for the first time. On Westers second trip to Vampire Mountain he trains to and eventually becomes a guard. While a guard, Wester took it upon hiself to round up allies against the Vampaneze hoping to start a war "To stop the Vampaneze before they're unstoppable.", seeing the prophecy about the Vampaneze Lord, an ominous future. And in fact for a long time Wester's cause looked like it would soon reach fruition until around 1939 where a lot of Vampires began seeing parallels with Wester's Anti-Vampaneze regeme and Hitler's Nazis. Suddenly speaking ill of the Vampaneze was a taboo subject. For a short while, Wester left the mountain on business and ran into both Larten and Mr. Tiny (who gave him "advice" on his situation with the Vampaneze). It was a few years later when Wester visited Larten at the Cirque that we learn of Alica's violent demise. Alica's daugter Sylva survived to see her mother's killer before he fled and warned Larten that it wasn't the Vampaneze who killed Larten's lover, but Wester himself. Mr.Tiny had convinced Wester that Larten might come around to his thinking if someone he cared about was to be slain by a Vampaneze, and thus this prompted Wester to not only shame himself as a vampire by killing the Vampaneze in question behind his back while asleep (a cowardly and weak thing to do) but then frame the corpse for the murder, to string his blood brother along with a campaign. Once Larten found out he summoned Wester to him and confronted him, and then after asking Larten if in the likely case he would die in the duel he would lie to Seba about his death (saying he died in a noble battle) and bury him properly. Larten refused these conditions and killed his brother, mourning his death and although never physically visiting Wester's grave just outside of New York, he mentally dwelled upon it for years to come. Although Wester was never mentioned in the saga of Darren Shan, in book four Seba Nile did say to Darren Shan that he took on two assistants in his lifetime. Category:Vampires Category:Deceased Characters